19 Lipca 2015
TVP 1 06:05 Klan - odc. 2733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Msza Święta - Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Paweł z Tarsu. Pojednanie światów - Do Żydów i do Pogan; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Misiewicz, Maciej Adamiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Ziarno - Św. Wacław - patron Czech; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /32/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Dwa koła, jedna pasja - magazyn kolarski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Opole 2015 na bis /9/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 BBC w Jedynce - Pingwiny w ukrytej kamerze Odc. 2. Pierwsze kroki (Penguins - Spy in Huddle) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Korzenie - odc. 5/12 (Roots, ep. 5/12); serial kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Afryka - za głosem serca - cz. 1 (Afrika - Wohin mein Herz mich trägt, teil. 1) - txt. str. 777 44'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Michael Steinke; wyk.:Sophie Schütt, Carolina Vera-Squella, Eva Maria Meineke, Tim Bergmann, Daniel Morgenroth; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - odc. 6/10 (Thorn Birds, The, ep. 6/10); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1983); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Rolnik szuka żony - /5/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Estonii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Kronika 72. Tour de Pologne; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:14 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Sisi - cz. 1 (Sisi ep. 1 (aka Sissi)) - txt. str. 777 98'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2010); reż.:Xaver Schwarzenberger; wyk.:Cristiana Capotondi, Martina Gedeck, Herbert Knaup; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Śmierć nadejdzie jutro (Die Another Day) - txt. str. 777 127' kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Lee Tamahori; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Halle Berry, Judi Dench, John Cleese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Do białego rana - odc. 11 (Up All Night, ep. 11, First Christmas); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Do białego rana - odc. 12 (Up All Night, ep. 12, New Year's Eve); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Dekalog - Dziewięć 58'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Jan Jankowski, Jolanta Piętek-Górecka, Artur Barciś, Katarzyna Piwowarczyk, Jerzy Trela; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Osaczony (Hostage) 108'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Florent Emilio Siri; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollack, Jimmy Bennett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /32/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 100% Natury - odc. 10 - Gmina Witnica; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1139; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 5/7 Cygan - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Beethoven 5 (Beethoven's 5th) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Mark Griffiths; wyk.:Dave Thomas, Faith Ford, Daveigh Chase; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Tajemnice skrzypłoczy (Alien Crab); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Phil Coles; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ale Jazda ! Ale Meksyk! - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Madera (102) "Goście archipelagu"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Siódma kompania znów w komplecie (On a retrouve la 7 - eme compagnie) 83'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1975); reż.:Robert Lamoureux; wyk.:Pierre Mondy, Aldo Maccione, Jean Lefebvre; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2141; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 139 "Tu są dzieci!!!" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (8); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 597 - Zaufaj mi! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 57 "Dzień kobiet" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Hity kabaretu - (9) Konczita i inne hity kabaretu Ani Mru Mru (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (1) Gdańsk; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:10 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (2) Przebój Lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Paranienormalni Tonight - (1) Bartek Kasprzykowski; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Bill Laswell Material and The Master Musicans of Jajouka Led by Bachir Attar (Warsaw Summer Jazz Days 2015); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Killshot (Killshot) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:John Madden; wyk.:Mickey Rourke, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Diane Lane, Thomas Jane, Rosario Dawson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Czas honoru - odc. 48"Niemieckie porachunki" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Czas honoru - odc. 49 "Wyprawa do Rzeszy" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 07:00 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Pogoda - 19.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Podróże z Góralem seria II - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rączka gotuje - Karczma wiejska Pszczyna; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Karino - odc. 12/13 Najcięższa próba; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Głos widza - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Panorama Tygodnia - JM 10:15 Słowo o Ewangelii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:22 45 lat Uniwersytetu Gdańskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:34 Kwiaty i ogrody - Trawy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:46 Konfesjonał - Czy różaniec to modlitwa dla ludzi starszych?; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Nauczanie początkowe; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Bortkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Lato w Regionach - Pszczyna 19.07.15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 12:25 Turystyczna jazda - odc. 28 - York i Yorkshire; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Lato w Regionach - 19.07.15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Głos widza - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Jeździectwo - Liga Mistrzów - Jakubowice; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Fregata z Gdyni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Lato w Regionach - 19.07.15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o żubrze: cywilizowanie dzikości; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 8 skrót 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Panorama Tygodnia - JM 17:47 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Twierdza Wisłoujście; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Ocalony świat - odc. 3 Dlaczego głuszec żyje w głuszy?; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:51 Panorama Sport 18:58 Pogoda 19:02 Czysta Ziemia. Czysty Bałtyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:19 Kwiaty i ogrody - Trawy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:33 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:31 Pałac dla Gdańska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 19.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 19.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Miasto duchów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:01 Panorama 22:14 Pogoda 22:15 Panorama Sport 22:30 Rozmowy o nadziei - Czy warto bać się choroby?; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:44 Deptane po drodze - 3; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Raport z Polski Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Obława; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Krople prądu; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 19.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 19.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Kto nigdy nie żył... 98'; dramat; reż.:Andrzej Seweryn; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Joanna Sydor, Robert Janowski, Stefan Burczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Raport z Polski Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Warmia i Mazury nieznane - odc. 4 - Klasztor Cudów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Dej pozór - Humor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Honor Inżyniera - Estakada na Południowej Obwodnicy Gdańska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Raport z Polski Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Małe ojczyzny - Pejzaż bez sielanki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.15 Scooby - Doo: Wielka draka wilkołaka 9.40 Mistrz Zakupów 9.50 Roboty - film anim. 11.40 Powrót do Błękitnej Laguny - melodramat, USA, 1991 13.45 Nagi peryskop - komedia, USA, 1996 15.45 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.00 Galimatias czyli Kogel - Mogel 2 - komedia, Polska, 1989 22.05 Kości - serial 0.05 Zdrady 1.05 Magazyn sportowy 3.00 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień Dobry Wakacje 11.00 Co za tydzień 11.40 Piekielny hotel 12.40 Nie rób scen - serial 13.50 Street Dance II - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2012 15.40 Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic - film przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2002 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Egzekutor - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.30 Dowód życia - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 1.15 Partnerki - serial kryminalny 2.15 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.30 Sekrety Magii 3.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 719 6:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 25 6:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 63 6:50 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 64 7:10 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 65 7:25 Było sobie życie Odcinek: 7 7:50 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 22 8:15 Kosmiczne podróże Odcinek: 12 8:50 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 14 9:15 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 25 9:50 Potęga natury Odcinek: 5 10:55 Przygody Austina Stevensa Odcinek: 3 12:00 Hannibal Odcinek: 1 13:00 Niesamowite ciało Odcinek: 3 14:05 Pod lupą Odcinek: 3 14:45 Jak zostać mężczyzną w Afryce 15:50 Odtajnione akcje CIA Odcinek: 6 16:55 Koszmarna wyprawa Odcinek: 2 17:55 Klęska arktycznego konwoju 19:00 Najdziwniejsze choroby Odcinek: 3 20:05 Za kulisami Odcinek: 13 21:05 Wojna po rosyjsku 22:25 Przerwany lot MH17 23:20 Wielkie zbrodnie i procesy Odcinek: 6 23:55 Średniowieczne ladacznice Odcinek: 2 0:55 Godzina zero Odcinek: 7 2:00 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 5 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 5 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 15 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 60 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 61 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 20 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 1 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 2 TV Polonia 06:10 Latoteka - /3/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Piosenka Biesiadna - Marysia Biesiadna; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Smaki polskie - Kaczka z grilla; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Łamigłówka 08:30 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (108); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Mali światowcy - odc. 3; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ziarno - Św. Wacław - patron Czech; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Sława i chwała - odc. 6 Koniec pięknego lata - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Misja natura - Zalew Szczeciński, Łąki Skoszewskie 5/12; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Otwarcie sezonu letniego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Aniołów Stróżów w Wałbrzychu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:30 Magia sosnowego boru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Duch w dom - odc. 3/8 - Karty przetargowe - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Podróż życia - /3/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Przygarnij mnie - odc. 3; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Swinging with Sinatra Jarek Wist & Krzysztof Herdzin Big Band; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Urodziny odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 97* (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Palimpsest - txt. str. 777 79'; dramat; reż.:Konrad Niewolski; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Magdalena Cielecka, Robert Gonera, Adam Ferency, Henryk Talar, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tomasz Sapryk, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Podróż życia - /3/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pod Tatrami - Otwarcie sezonu letniego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Urodziny odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 97* (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Palimpsest 79'; dramat; reż.:Konrad Niewolski; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Magdalena Cielecka, Robert Gonera, Adam Ferency, Henryk Talar, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tomasz Sapryk, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Misja natura - Zalew Szczeciński, Łąki Skoszewskie 5/12; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia